All about the cake.
by sexy stace
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this is all about Eli and Grace.


Grace was sitting in her room bored out of her brain, reading a book. It was Friday night and instead of being out with her friends, Grace had decided to stay at home and be a loner in her room. She mostly wanted to be at home to perve on Eli but according to Rick, Eli was at a party. Lily had invited her to watch a movie with her and Rick but Grace declined. Grace felt bad about hurting her mother's feelings show much over the past couple of weeks but shoved it into the back of her mind and decided to get ready for bed. Taking off her shirt, she threw it across the room and went to look at herself in the mirror above her dresser. Grace saw a pretty girl looking back at her. She had an ok body, but knew why a guy like Eli would never like her. Without depressing herself more she turned around and looked straight into the gorgeous eyes of Eli. He had a smile on his face, but it was quickly wiped off his face when he heard Grace scream.  
  
'Don't you ever knock?' She was running around frantically looking for her shirt. Eli didn't dare look into her eyes; afraid she would see that he was enjoying the show.  
  
'Sorry Grace, I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so pretty with that look on her face.' Eli couldn't believe that had just come out of his mouth. Either could Grace.  
  
'That's nice Eli! Get out!' she screamed. She had a horrible blush creeping up her face and she didn't want him to see her cherry red cheeks. Even though he had a thousand times before. Eli could now here Lily and Rick coming up the stairs to investigate the yelling.  
  
'What is all the yelling about?' Lily asked them when she reached the room.  
  
'Uh, nothing lily, just a little disagreement. That's all.' Eli assured her.  
  
Rick gave Eli and Grace a weird face, but didn't question his explanation.  
  
'Ok, if you're all done here I would like to get some sleep!' Grace said. Eli could tell she was really upset by the fact that their parents had walked in on them having a fight. He knew she didn't like to cause trouble.  
  
They all walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
'Eli, what was the fight about? Lily questioned.  
  
'Uh…just an argument about a book.' He pulled out all of his bets acting skills for that one. He knew they didn't believe a word he said, but when Eli simply left it as that and walked to his room they didn't question him.  
  
Eli was in his room when he went over what had just happened in Grace's room. He didn't even know why he had gone up there in the first place, except for the fact that he had wanted to see a friendly face and he always knew Grace would give it to him. Except for just then, he thought sadly. He knew he had to make it up to her. But didn't know how. He then came up with the idea of chocolate. Grace loved chocolate. He went back into the house and was glad that everyone had gone to bed. He searched the cupboards and came up with a packet to make chocolate cake. It took him an hour to make the cake and bake it. When it was finished in the oven he put it on a plate with a couple of forks and went out into the garden to get a flower to put next to the cake. He found a pretty daisy and arranged it on the plate. As he went up stairs he kept thinking about grace and seeing her in her bra and jeans. She really had looked beautiful. He knocked on Grace's door and when no one answered he went straight in. She was curled up in her bed, asleep. Eli went over and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. When he bought the cake under her nose and let her smell it she immediately opened her eyes. Eli laughed as he realized how easy it was to wake her up with the smell of chocolate. He sat down on the bed with a smile.  
  
'I now know how to wake you up in future!' he smiled down at her and was delighted when he got a smile back. He knew that if he didn't apologize now he never would.  
  
'I'm so sorry about before, Grace. I didn't mean to do that but I wanted to surprise you coz I had had such a bad day and I knew you could make me feel better.' Eli stated.  
  
'It's ok Eli, I was just surprised that's all.' She gave him a shy smile. Eli could bearly contain his happiness over the smile.  
  
'So, I made you this cake and I'm hungry so are we gonna eat it?' she laughed at his statement.  
  
'Did you really make it for me?' She asked.  
  
'Yeah, I wanted to make up for what I did before.' He said and looked down at the floor.  
  
'Well, how about this; if it tastes good, your forgiven, if it tastes bad, then I wont ever speak to you again!"  
  
Eli saw the playful look in her eyes and responded with a puppy dogface.  
  
'Then it better taste good or else I may never forgive myself!' he joked. Grace moved over to give Eli more room on the bed.  
  
'You better get comfy, coz that cake is huge and I don't think I can eat it all.' As she went to pick up one of the forks on the plate Eli picked up the daisy and brushed her hair out of her face. He placed the daisy behind her ear and then saw the surprised look on her face. Their faces were only inches apart and she was fully aware of him moving closer to her. She tilted her head so he could kiss her properly and when their lips met, they could both feel the tingle that shot thoughout their bodies. It was the most wonderful thing Grace and Eli had ever experienced .His hands moved down around her waist just as she moved them up around his neck to bring him closer to her. When Grace pulled away from him and looked at the untouched cake he could see the confusion in her eyes. It had felt so right when they were kissing.  
  
'Look at me Grace, what's wrong?' Eli asked. When she looked at him, she could see that she had hurt him by pulling away.  
  
'I…uh…I'm so sorry Eli its just that…I've wanted that to happen for so long and…I didn't mean to pull away' as Grace said that she gave him a small smile.  
  
'You have? I guess that I have too…' Eli saw the hopeful look in Grace's eyes and bent down to kiss her again. When he pulled away it was her turn to question him.  
  
' Is this what you really want?' she asked sounding bitter.  
  
'Of course it is…. I was just wondering about dad and lily. What are they going to say about this?'  
  
'Shit!…uh…I dunno!…how about we think about that later?' she gave him a devilish grin that he had never seen on her face before.  
  
'If that's what you want!' he rolled her over on her back and started kissing her again. They stayed like that for a while until Grace pulled back again.  
  
'What time is it?' she asked curiously. He rolled off her to look at her clock on the bedside table.  
  
'Oh damn it! It's 5:30.' He said and hopped off the bed.  
  
'Everyone will be up soon!' Grace said frantically.  
  
'OK…I'll see you at breakfast?' he asked.  
  
'Sure thing.' Grace replied. He went up to give her a good bye kiss when he noticed the still untouched cake.  
  
'What do we do about that?' he asked pointing at the cake. Grace giggled when she noticed it.  
  
'uh…just put it in the bin.'  
  
'My beautiful cake!' it can't go in the bin!' he laughed  
  
'Then put it in the cupboard and if anyone asks just say you were in a baking mood last night!'  
  
'OK' he bent down for another kiss when they heard the sound of a shower being turned on.  
  
'Quick! Go!' Eli made a mad dash for the door and slipped out of Grace's room unnoticed. He then went down to his room to change into some fresh clothes. 


End file.
